


Mal Discovers That She's Pregnant

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Magical Pregnancy, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: Mal was doing some sparring practice with Ink, and because both of them are giving off more magic than normal, there's a bit of an oopsy. Namely... an oopsy that results in baby Pastel
Relationships: Ink Sans & Mal, Ink Sans & Original Character
Series: Mal's Chaotic Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202798





	Mal Discovers That She's Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Mal's aged up just a little bit, so no worries or anything ^^" I'm also a bit unsure still if I wanna say this is canon or not, but eh. I wrote this because I just really felt the need to, for some reason

Mal sighed, flopping down onto her back on the living room couch; after a long day of sparring practice, she felt especially worn out. She’d blown through more magic than intended in an effort to keep up with Ink and the various attacks he had thrown at her. He was her sparring partner for the day, and it was exhausting just watching him at times. For someone who seemed to like toting around a giant paintbrush, he was surprisingly agile and quick on his feet, regardless of the terrain they were in.

Leaning back against the armrest of the couch, she arched a brow bone; she was used to feeling exhausted like this, but something felt… O _ff_. She knew it was probably nothing, but to ease the increasingly anxious little voice in the back of her mind, she exhaled deeply, her soul slowly materializing before her. She glanced it over, humming softly; other than the tiny monster soul that stuck to hers, it looked normal.

_Wait a minute. Since when did-_

She stared at it for a moment in silence, before the realization finally dawned on her. Delicately pushing her soul, along with the tiny soul that clung to it, back into her chest, she sat up, curling her hands into fists around the edges of the couch cushions. Her body began to glitch heavier than normal and she roared, _"God damNIT INK, I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS.”_

Opening a portal and vanishing through it, she took a shortcut through the antivoid, immediately heading straight for Ink’s doodle sphere. Whatever he’d done to her, he needed to answer for. There was no way in hell she planned on letting him walk away from something like this. As she entered the doodle sphere, her gaze locked on Ink’s home - which was a small house that resembled that of the original Sans’ - and she marched up to the front door, knocking perhaps a bit harder than necessary, “INK, _OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR,_ WE NEED TO TALK.” A moment passed before the door creaked open and the artist peered out at her, arching a brow bone, “Hey, calm down, Mal. I’m here. What’s the problem now?”

She narrowed her sockets, her cheekbones dusting a soft shade of blue as she materialized her soul, using her free hand to point at the tiny soul beside it, “ _This_ is the problem. _You_ did this to me.” With a brow bone still arched, Ink stepped closer, tilting his head as he looked at the tiny monster soul. As his eye lights rapidly began to flicker through a series of shapes and colors, he snorted, offering her a teasing grin, “So you finally did _it_ , huh? Why are you blaming me for that though?” Mal’s blush began to darken and she scowled at the artist, “Because _you’re_ the dad, you jerk! I didn’t have this problem before we did sparring practice, so I _KNOW_ it’s your fault.” Ink watched her for a few seconds, letting out a deep sigh when it became clear that she didn’t intend to change her mind anytime soon. Reaching up to absentmindedly scratch his face, he hummed, “Yeah, it’s possible, I guess. How come you’re not excited though? Isn’t excitement what everyone feels when they find out that they’re expecting a baby?”

The female skeleton frowned, the rest of her expression very gradually beginning to soften, “Believe me, Ink, I _wish_ I could be excited about it. I’m not though because _look_ at me. I’m not cut out for being a mom. Knowing me, I’ll probably screw up the kid somehow.” The artist frowned, “And what makes you think that? You might be a really good mom, y'know. Surprises like that can happen sometimes.” Mal’s frown deepened and her glitching began to worsen, _“LOOK AT ME._ I can barely take care of myself sometimes. There’s _no way_ I could properly take care of a baby.” Ink sighed again, “Mal, hey. Listen. You’re _not_ gonna be doing it alone. You have your dad, Zerif, Template, myself, Fresh, and Geno, and I bet Lucky would even love helping you, too. If you ever need a break or need help, we’re here.”

Mal was silent, trying to blink back tears as she processed his words. Seeing the clearly conflicted look on her face, Ink exhaled deeply, gently taking her hands and guiding her soul back into her chest before he tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her. At the unexpected contact, Mal’s sockets briefly widened and she flinched, her voice shaky, “What are you doing, Ink? First you go and get me pregnant with your magic, and now you’re being all mushy and hugging me. What’s your deal, huh?” Ink shrugged, lightly squeezing her shoulder, “I’m not up to anything, I promise. I’m just tryna be a good friend and help you calm down. You shouldn’t be stressing out over things now, anyways.” Mal scoffed, reluctantly hugging the artist back, “I hate you so much sometimes, y'know that?… _So, so very much_. If you really wanna make it up to me, you can start by helping me tell my dad.” At her words, Ink chuckled nervously, “Yeah, that’s fair. I don’t think that’ll make it any less intimidating, but I’ll be there.”

The female skeleton suddenly drew back from the hug, taking hold of Ink’s wrist. As she began tugging him away from his house, he raised a single brow bone, “Uhh… Mal? What are you doing?” Mal shot him a dirty look, “We’re gonna go have that talk with my dad right now, and I don’t care if you’re not ready for it yet, rainbow bastard.” “Ok….? Can I at least go get Broomy?” “I dunno, Ink. Can you go back in time and make me not pregnant?” Ink lifted his free hand, surrendering and allowing the other skeleton to pull him out of his doodle sphere.

There was no way this conversation would end well, and both of them already knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel was shown briefly in the last section of this series, in case you were curious about them at all :P


End file.
